Y algun día la Felicidad se aceptan sugerencias
by Leonnora
Summary: El termino con ella, ella se siente difamada, el dice quererla todavia, ella tambien le quiere... Si me quieres por que me dejas? si me extrañas por que te fuiste?...


Bien, esta es mi primer historia, espero que les guste, no hace falta decir que los personajes de Tiwilight son invención de nuestra queridísima Stephanie Meyer y no mios, ya quisiera yo haberme inventado a Edward XD. En fin espero sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias

**CaPiTuLo 1**

HOY ESTUBIST MUY RARA, NI SIQUIERA T DESPEDIST, LO MAS DOLOROSO FUE ENTERARME DE ALGO QUE DIGISTE DE MI, LO UNICO KE ME KEDA ES DISCULPARME POR TODO, TE DEJO… ADIOS BELLA

No lo podía creer, ¿Eso era todo? ¿Así sin más? ¿Qué supuestamente había dicho ella de Él? ¡¡Puff!! Esto era absurdamente infantil, pero realmente no le sorprendía, es decir, ¿Cómo pudo ella esperar que un ser tan glorioso como Él le quisiera realmente? No eran novios, no eran amigos… eran un intento de relación, había besos, había caricias, había te quiero, habían charlas… en todo este año que habían salido… bueno no salido, nunca habían tenido una cita ellos dos, salvo cuando el le pidió ayuda para estudiar Variable Compleja, una materia que a él le costaba mucho, pero de ahí en fuera una cita jamás la habían tenido. Sin darse cuenta y con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto contenido se vio así misma marcando el tan conocido número y espero, esperó, esperó y nunca contestó "_a no Sr. Cullen, esto no se va a quedar así, o contestas ahora mismo o jugaremos a ver quien se cansa primero" _volvió a marcar con la firme intención de solucionar esto que pasaba.

…

…

…

-_Bueno_ – se oyó la voz desanimada de Edward, quizá el no esperaba que ella llamase

-_ Hola _– su voz era sorprendentemente tranquila – _¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Explícame por que no entiendo esto que está pasando…_

- _… no, ya déjalo así, no importa ya déjalo así _– su voz parecía quebrarse. ¿Había estado llorando?

- _¿Cómo me pides eso? En verdad Edward, dime la verdad, dime ¿por que? De verdad quiero arreglar esto que pasa, es que no me cabe en la cabeza esto, ¿de verdad me crees tan cobarde para estar diciendo cosas de ti? No soy así, dime por favor que pasa _– muy bien su voz sonó rota, tenía que componerse… tenia que hacer hablar a Edward, le quería, le necesitaba

-… por favor, solo déjalo, por favor – su voz seguía afectada, ¿Por qué si le dolía terminaba con ella? No fue el quien la vio abrazada a otra persona

_****** Flashback ******_

_Iban saliendo de clases, ella tenia sueño, después de todo había salido de cuidar a Rennè del hospital, estaba agotada, y Edward no había ayudado mucho, no le prestaba atención ella intentaba hablar pero estaba tan cansada que le bastaba su compañía_

__ Me esperas? Tengo que recoger una cosa – había dicho él mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento del Instituto, ella solo asintió y se limitó a buscar un lugar donde esperarle, tenía practica de FootBall touch y no quería llegar tarde, veía el cielo azul preguntándose si estaba siendo muy tonta por esperar que el se dignara a hablarle, si estaba siendo tonta por anhelar un abrazo, un beso, una caricia, bajo la mirada solo por instinto y ahí estaban ellos, era ¿Jessica o Tanya? Que importaba, lo que vio le heló el corazón creyó al menos haber perdido dos latidos, Edward abrazaba a la chica como hacia tiempo no la abrazaba a ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sabiendo que, efectivamente ella era tonta, muy tonta, era ingenua por creer que le quería, miró su reloj 1:45 pm tenía que irse, en 15 minutos sería su práctica… tenía que irse… pero, ¿Qué hacer? A como dolia, la imagen seguía clavada en su retina pese a que esos dos se habían separado, que idiota, que ingenua sacó su celular y comenzó a teclear un mensaje:_

_EDWARD LO SIENTO, TENGO PRACTICA EN 15, NO PUDE ESPERARTE_

_"Es lo mejor, se había repetido, necesito pensar, es lo mejor, es lo mejor. No tiene caso esperarle, al buen entendedor pocas palabras… tiempo… ¿Por qué? Si ya no me quiere ¿Por qué no me lo dice? ¿Tan mala soy que el no me dice que esto ya se terminó?"_

_Ese día la práctica terminó a las 4 pm, estaba cansada, llego a su casa en Forks, un pequeño pueblo en Washington DC, que siempre estaba cubierto por nubes y lluvia… aventó sus cosa donde fuera y luego se preparó la comida… eran las 5 pm cuando ella comió y mientras lo hacía esa imagen golpeaba su mente, a las 6 pm ella se metió a bañar y se preguntaba como seguiría su madre, si estaría bien o si tendría frío. De 7 a 9 hizo su tarea, necesitaba estudiar a menos que deseara suspender el semestre, cosa que no se podía permitir… y por esas extrañas cosas de la vida busco su celular, un mensaje de… Edward._

**_*** Fin del Flashback***_**

-Necesitamos hablar – dijo Edward – no es el medio lo sabes Bella

- Muy bien, hablemos… mañana…

- Mañana no puedo – se escuchó apenado

- ¿Cuándo?

-En la semana te aviso – dijo el ya más tranquilo

- ¡NO! Te conozco demasiado bien, solo darás largas, solo me dices lo que quiero escuchar para callarme, te conozco no hablaras, para ti ya es asunto terminado – estaba llorando, ya no importaba el no diría nada, tenia que hacerlo hablar.

- no me conoces tan bien Bella, necesitas conocerme un poco más

- ¡Claro que te conozco! Dices una cosa, piensas otra, haces algo distinto, te conozco, me haz tirado como basura, tres días te importo, un mes me ignoras, nunca te he pedido nada, solo quiero hablar, solo hablar.

- Por favor Bella… yo te digo cuando.

- ¡Bien! Tomaste tu decisión y de ahí no te saque.

- De verdad bella discúlpame por todo, ya no quiero hacerte sufrir

- …

-¿Bella? Tengo que irme… nos vem…

Ella había finalizado, había cortado la llamada, ya no podía seguirle escuchando, no quería verlo, no quería hablarle, no quería… no podía… Fue una noche larga y difícil, pensaba… ¿Ángela? No ella era su amiga, su confidente ella no la traicionaría, ¿Ben? El no haría eso tampoco, ¿Rosalie? No tampoco entonces… ¿Tanya? Su ex, tendría sentido, ella estuvo persiguiéndole el tiempo que ella y Edward habían estado juntos, quizá Mike y Oscar tuvieron que ver… las lagrimas corrian libres por su rostro, "hay Edward, ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi? ¿tan poca cosa soy para ti?"

Te quiero


End file.
